


《七月巡礼（康纳x你）》

by Roshecrell



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshecrell/pseuds/Roshecrell
Summary: 奇怪的童话世界AU，三位一体的龙康纳。
Relationships: Conner/OCfemale, 康纳/原创女主
Kudos: 1





	《七月巡礼（康纳x你）》

《七月巡礼》（康纳x你）

1.  
很久很久以前，遥远的大陆上有一个国家名叫底特律，国家的首都是和平又繁荣的耶利哥，年轻帅气的马库斯国王每天在激进的大法官诺丝与温吞的丞相乔许之间左右为难，最后只能扑进温柔的赛门王后怀里寻求安慰。  
美丽的王后贤惠又善良，但是却成婚多年没有自己的孩子，在大臣们的请求下，国王夫妇从民间名叫卡拉和卢瑟的夫妇二人家中领养了一个孩子，他们几年前已经有了自己的小女儿，于是便把疗养院里抱回，呵护了好几年的大女儿送到了国王夫妇的身边，让她成为了国家里唯一的公主。  
公主在关爱与宠溺当中成长，她几乎没有什么缺点，除了……武力值比较高之外。  
是的每次当你下意识还手结果不小心放倒保护自己的护卫时，你就会觉得自己真不应该是一个小皇冠蓬蓬裙的洋娃娃公主。  
你一边这么想着，一边准备日常回寝殿搬救兵，把倒在地上的可怜侍卫送回他的家里，一切都进行得很顺利，只是在最后稍微出了一点小差错。  
……嗯，小差错，问题不大，不慌张。  
不就是被龙叼走了吗，要安心，不会出事的。  
新年庆典的烟花在天空中炸开的时候，同一时间的皇宫里也炸开了锅，公主的女仆长在宫殿之间奔走着，把不知道是好还是坏的消息层层地传到了国王面前。  
“陛下陛下，公主殿下被黑龙抓走啦！”  
马库斯国王停下了他的画笔，努力让自己表现出惊慌的申请，配上他湛蓝的LED灯显得着实说服力不足。  
“啊……那就派出龙骑士去拯救公主吧。”

2.  
你在尺寸不大合适的房间里醒了过来，即使是在天空中被风吹到睡着，但你一向的好眠使得你现在精神奕奕。  
你环顾四周，看见身下大大的床，床边大大的毛绒毯子，还有晃着尾巴从大大的门里钻进来的大大的黑龙。  
它漂亮的鳞片在窗户里透进来的阳光照射下闪闪发光，肌肉纹理精致又有着独特的力量感，还有那双含笑的棕色眼眸正一动不动地直视着你。  
“我想看看如果我夺走了他们的公主，人类会采取什么行动，像是十几年前那样的行动可一点都不有趣，”它不屑地嗤笑了一声，吹出来的气息把你本来就乱糟糟的头发彻底混成了鸟窝，“乱七八糟又古板又散漫的辣鸡骑士，啧。”  
你的脑子里逐渐构建出一个人形，嗯……大概……不是吧？  
大大的龙看了你好一会儿，你不知为什么就从里面看到了些许的不怀好意。  
“黑龙先生你……？”  
你的话还没有说完就被它出其不意地舔了一口，脸颊上麻酥酥的还带有一点粗糙的痛感，对面的黑龙大概是对你脸上的痕迹看得最清楚的那个，你看到了它随着呼吸起伏的肌肉纹理明显地呆滞了一下。  
黑龙先生眨了下眼睛，于是有雪白的披风在气流的吹拂下迷住了你的眼睛，它所化形的人类也一样的漂亮，只是蓝眼睛冷酷得像是换了一条龙一样。  
他转过头来，视线并没有集中在你的身上：“你可以叫我康纳，小公主。”他的LED和蓝眼睛是一样的颜色，而现在二者都被阳光柔化得绽放出一种暖暖的光芒，使得你忽视了他语言中莫名的冰冷。  
隐约中你听到他转身离去的空气里飘来一句叹息，淡淡的还保留着和它的主人一样的漠然。  
“有点麻烦啊……”

3.  
和一般的故事里一样，龙所居住的山脚下总是一个和平的小村庄，而且无论其中居住了多少人，他们都是友善又热情的。  
人形的黑龙轻车熟路地带领你在略显狭小的街道间穿行，他的表情很平淡，看不出来是高兴还是不高兴，不像是原型的时候，明明一脸的鳞片却还是能轻松地看出他心情如何。  
“卡姆斯基先生，您下山来办事了吗？”  
你听到有人熟稔地称呼他，康纳停下脚步，同样自然地冲对方点了点头以示招呼。  
他们说着你不熟悉的话题，都是日常而又平淡的，康纳说得很少，只是偶尔应上一两声或是点点头，而对方明显习惯了他这样的反应，哪怕并没有什么互动也说得很欢快，你半懂不懂地听着，直到话题突然转移到你的身上。  
“这位女士，”对方毫不客气地把你从上到下打量了一遍，然后露出了满意的笑容，“是卡姆斯基先生的亲戚？”  
你身上已经不是前几天被黑龙带走时穿的礼服裙，但朴素中不失精致的装扮仍然能让人看出你不凡的身份……一定程度上吧，康纳也有着差不多的气质，你想对方大概是因此做出推测的。  
你观察着龙先生的表情，不知道他希望你做出怎样的回答，黑龙皱着眉头思考了几秒，然后揪住了你的后颈几乎是把你提了起来。  
近乎悬空的感觉让你不自觉地依赖向他，康纳没有迟疑地就着这个姿势含吮了你的双唇，堵住你没有开口的惊呼。  
他的吻技不算好，但是很细致，就像是专门经过特别的讲解与学习一样，你心中小小地发涩，手上用力却也推不开他，只好让他用他自己的节奏结束这个对于还没相处几天的人之间太过于深入的吻。  
“她是我的未婚妻。”  
他揉按着你唇上残留的水渍，向对方这么说道。  
语气很认真，表情也是，连光圈都是平静的蓝色，仿佛在说一件真实的事情。  
直到对方一边祝福你们一边选择道别，你才有机会向他开口。  
“为什么是卡姆斯基先生？”你看过他的全名，在房屋前的门牌上，上面的姓氏可不是什么卡姆斯基。  
“是父亲的姓氏，我的姓氏是族群的，因为我没有资格从父亲那里继承姓氏，而族群的姓氏是不能随便对人类说的，他们都知道这是龙的姓氏。”他认真地对你解释道，眼眸中带上一点歉意，像是晴朗的天空点缀上团状的云朵。  
你抵挡不住这样的目光，只能红着脸转移到更重要的话题。  
“那句话……康纳先生是认真的话可是要去求亲的。”  
你的羞怯里带上气愤，咬牙切齿中几乎是要笑了出来。  
他很平淡地点头，光圈闪都不闪：“结合所有因素，这是最不麻烦的说法，”他看着你愈加扭曲的表情，神色中多出了几分疑惑，甚至还有点委屈，“说出来的话我会负责的，你放心。”

4.  
城堡里的黑龙喜欢保持原型，为了方便它并不是很能够精细操作的爪子，几乎所有的房间都大开着门，包括你的卧室。  
只有一个房间是例外的，它在城堡角落里一个光线正好的地方，你能看到木板门后透出的些许光线，但当你试图推开厚重的门时，它拒绝了你。  
每一天你都忍不住在它的面前停留，直到今天，你看见门开了一个缝隙，从里面撒出星点的光斑。  
“你愿意的话，可以进来，没关系的。”黑龙先生人形时的嗓音从门的后面传来，不像是平常那么冷淡，你甚至可以从尾音中感受出一种勾人的欢愉。  
你从缝隙里溜了进去，看见他坐在成堆的硬币里，小圆币银闪闪的光芒从他白色的披风下透出来，他从里面摸了一个出来放在手心里，然后把手伸到你的面前。  
他在邀请你，你这么确认道。  
“让我教你玩硬币，”注视着你的蓝色眼睛里折射了月光一样的银白，康纳对着你歪头，无表情的脸上莫名散发出一种名叫“渴望”的情绪，“我会给你亲吻当作回报的，所以可以吗？”

5.  
山顶上的空气总是比平地上要舒服的，尤其是在刚醒来的时候，过于宽大的房间里盈满了润泽的湿气，今早似乎起了雾，漫在空旷的空间里白蒙蒙的一片，正好遮挡住视线，又不会成为一种阻碍。  
一切都美好又和平，如果没有出意外的话。  
冰冷的吐息在你的耳边，有人在脸颊上给予了一个轻飘飘的触碰，然后是带有微微烟雾感的嗓音。  
“Wake up.”  
他用气音这么呼唤你，颇有点恶魔召唤的感觉。  
于是你下意识地往对面方向一个歪头，时间定格了。  
“该起床吃早饭了，我的公主。”康纳保持着青年的人形，身后虚影般的漆黑龙翼撕裂了浓郁的白雾，显露出房间的原貌，“我专门做了适合人类的食物，无论你会不会喜欢，我都希望你感到开心。”  
“康纳先生……”你歪着头，眼泪汪汪地看他，这不是委屈或者是被惊吓到了，而是纯粹生理性的泪水，“我不能动了。”  
椎骨与椎骨之间似乎自己找了一个新的磨合角度，即使你试图把它们拆离到曾经的距离，也因为从磨合处一路延伸到尾椎的酸麻而失去了气力。  
换句话说，你被康纳的“起床铃”吓到落枕了。  
黑龙先生的神色严肃了起来，他伸手轻轻触碰了你僵硬的脖颈，叹了口气。  
“真的不能动了吗？”他向你确认道。  
他这样的表现像是在刚刚那一瞬间做了决定，你心里有根弦突然就绷紧了。  
“康纳……”你茫然地唤了他一声，随后就被压制在柔软的床铺上。  
黑龙的吻顺着额前的发梢一点点地往下挪动，细碎地，从触碰开始慢慢地深入，渐渐到了耳际之后就成了小小的吮吻，他的眼神被掩盖在低垂的长睫下，你不知道那蓝得令人心醉的湖上如你所想是否起了波澜。  
他的动作并没有止步于此，你能感觉到僵硬的躯体上，他冰凉的呼吸还在向下流动，你下意识地反握住他压制你的那只手，清脆的骨骼错位声中，他停下了动作，在你的锁骨上又印了一个吻。  
“别怕。”  
他随意地抖动了手腕，纤长的手指便又恢复了活动能力，似乎是为了确认脱臼的手已经恢复，颇具有恶趣味的，他用这只手解开了你睡裙的上两个扣子，本来就十分凌乱的布料就这样半滑落到丝绒的床单上，你现在是真的想要哭了。  
“不、不行，康纳……等等……”  
他的手落在脆弱的颈部，粗砺的指腹慢吞吞地摩挲着，然后他从后掐住了错位的骨头，“咔哒”一声。  
“好了。”他放开了你的身体，还顺手又扣好了扣子，“来吃饭吧。”  
不、不是，这个进展不太对劲吧。  
你用终于能够自由活动的脖颈转头看他，眼中全是控诉。  
“原谅我的莽撞，我得转移你的注意力让你放松，我的公主。”他勾起的微笑淡淡的，好似充满了猫戏到老鼠的愉悦感，又好像他只是做了件普通的事情，“虽然我也……不是很清楚为什么要这么做。”  
你看到他的光圈转起了一圈圈的黄色：“可是你很美味，就像是等会儿的早餐一样。”

6.  
你是这样想的，如果康纳真的觉得你和你的早餐“一样”美味的话，你就要叫骑士长把他抓起来关到随便哪个牢房里去了。  
“人类和兔子是不一样的，康纳先生。”  
你严厉地教导他。  
“人类虽然是杂食性的生物，但是对于食物总是有所挑选的，在不了解对方的喜好之前，最好的选择是少量多类而不是……”你面对着他疑惑又诚恳的眼神，突然就没办法指责下去了，“草。”  
你没有在骂他，你只是在说事实，真的，你从没有想过他所尝试的“美味新选择”会是凉拌小青草。  
居然是青草不是青菜你真的感到震惊了！  
而且还是一大盆子的，你都没办法劝说自己这是个碗或者是个碟子！  
最重要的，康纳的盘子里放着漂亮的大块烤牛排！  
他甚至放任可爱的大牛排用它健硕的纹理和诱人的芬芳勾引你，都不愿意在你的青草盆里哪怕只分享了一点！  
“可是你应该喜欢这个的，”他的声音即使越过这个盆子传过来，也依旧透露着委屈，“就一点，无论什么都好，就尝一点都可以的。”  
康纳在执拗地劝说你用上哪怕只有一口“食物”，他是在里面下咒了吗？比如“吃下去就会变成爬虫”什么的，不这不太符合他的性格，虽然……你也不知道他的性格究竟在你的面前表现出了几分真实。  
你没办法拒绝他的，这是他的地盘，而且……天知道他会用什么该死的“报酬”来换取你一次尝试。  
你叼了一根草在嘴里，小小地在前端咬了一口，是带了柠檬醋和果汁的……无论怎么说就是一根草本来的味道。  
而你并不需要再品尝下去，黑龙先生绕过了桌子把你抱到了他的腿上，他牛排味的吻里还夹杂着西兰花的味道，让只嗑了一根细草的你心情更加不好了。  
“我们是家人了，”他认真地看着你，“我的朋友说，家人就是每天都看着对方醒来，还会准备食物给对方吃的人，我都做到了。”  
他还补充了一句：“虽然我是龙。”  
你哭笑不得地抿着唇看他，是该原谅呢，还是再生一会儿气以此教教他怎么哄女孩子呢，两个选择都很好，但是你马上就失去了其中的任何一个机会。  
有细碎的锁链晃动的声音，从房屋的大门一路传遍了这个空旷的宅邸，随即是刀剑劈砍的响动，最后大门吱呀呀地被推开，一声一声，是皮料上好的猎靴踏在木质地板上。  
“康纳，你这个该死的仿生龙又做了什么？！”  
啊这个声音……很耳熟嘛。

7.  
“我可不想见他，那老家伙就想着改变一条高贵的龙的想法，烦都要被烦死了。”  
“安德森先生只是有自己的信念所以才……我也不是很想见他，不，其实见不见结果都差不多……”  
你被康纳从怀里抱了下来，他的光圈变成了稳定的黄色，有阴影在他的身后慢慢地凝聚起来。  
黑龙先生身后的虚影抬起头伸展双翼，那是他的原型，而现在原型先生不耐地扇动翅膀，明明显得颇为急躁，你却感觉它的语气中流露了一点不知名的失落……和嫉妒。  
它的人形摸了摸本体的爪子以示安慰，但显然也是有点口不在心，他拉住你的手，倾身在指尖上留下一个微凉的亲吻。  
他再抬起头时，虚影与他高大的身影都被推开的门所带来的阳光丝缕地打散，只遗留下纤细的少年身姿。  
“嘿康纳，你居然在这儿而不是在你该死的房间里玩你该死的硬币？这真让人感到吃惊。”推门进来的是个身上散发着浓郁的酒气，头发乱蓬蓬胡须也乱蓬蓬的浪人，哦不对，他还挂着半新不旧……正规军骑士铠？  
看上去只有15岁左右的康纳先生拉着你的手自然地向他走近：“副队长，我说过您的身体已经不能接纳这么多的酒精了，您还弄得到处都是味道，”他不知从哪里掏出了一把梳子，眼疾手快揪住浪人的头发就向后绑了一个冲天的小发揪，“等等乖乖去洗澡，要不然我就不让您碰相扑了。”  
“哦不，你这个垃圾仿生龙居然想打劫我的乖狗狗！”男人嫌弃地扯了两把头上的团子，摇摇晃晃地推开他的手向外走去。  
他对这间宅邸是真的很熟悉，那个方向是宅邸里唯一的浴池。  
他们看上去像搭档，也有点像普通的父子，对，53岁的人类和850岁的黑龙那样的父子，康纳抖了抖他脱下来的锁子甲挂到了门旁边的钩子上，男人听到声响皱着眉回头看了一眼。  
“副队长！”康纳趁机喊住了他，“这是我可爱的未婚妻，所以我想介绍给你。”  
他揽住了你的腰，和青年形态不太一样，黑龙的少年人形散发着清新像是鼠尾草般的味道，你感受到他把下巴垫在了你的肩窝上，痒痒的让你忍不住咬紧了唇忍住笑意。  
男人嘟囔了一句无意义的话，他到底是听清了没有呢，你想估计是没有的吧，因为少年龙已经委屈地把你圈进了他的怀抱里，他单薄的肩膀是初具力量的线条，相比起青年时的沉稳，现在的康纳着实是有点可爱了。  
“他没听我的话……这样我是要生气的，我的公主。”他软软地埋怨像是撒娇，让你忍不住卷了卷他前额溜出的那一小缕头发。  
“没关系，我听到就足够了，我帅气的未婚夫。”

8.  
康纳与汉克，也就是他所称“副队长”的男人之间都一段父子一样的际遇。  
起因他说得支支吾吾的，只告诉了你他们初见的时候康纳受了伤，他剩余的力量没办法支撑起成熟的人形和思维，于是喝醉酒的汉克在儿子发生意外三周年的那个晚上，从偏僻的小道上捡到了浑身蓝血的龙少年。  
醒来的少年失了忆，找不出办法的汉克只好暂时把他留在了自己家里，酗酒又邋遢，被下放了十几年的副队长家里除了温和的圣伯纳大犬外又多了一个乖巧的小尾巴。  
他们互相在相处中包容，逐渐恢复记忆的黑龙少年学会了如何从一个不那么俯视的角度去看待人类，不再把与人类相处当成任务一样去面对，而凶巴巴的老骑士也从失去独子的伤痛中走了出来，他还是总那么骂骂咧咧的，但是做事都给自己多留了一点余地。  
这段情谊直到少年告知他自己是被通缉的黑龙也依旧持续了下去，到最后也狠不下心的老骑士只拔了一片龙鳞作为自己放弃悬赏的补偿，少年在这之后回到了山顶空旷的宅邸，而如同他爸爸一般的副队长则成为前来拜访的常客。  
啊对了，还加上那只名为相扑的大狗狗。  
你听到“汪汪”的狗叫一路地朝着这边赶来，大厅的门再次被打开，大狗狗的身影一晃而过，随后视线就被另一个高挑的身影所替代。  
“康纳我的好儿子，你今天还是一样的可爱！”  
黑披风的男人扎了个利落的小马尾，他大力地把康纳连着你一起拽到他的身边，捧起康纳的脸“啵唧”就是一口。  
“嘿该死的，你这家伙在做什么？”  
从浴室里擦着头发走出来的汉克当即把毛巾往地上一甩，上去就是一个揪领子把人咚在墙上。  
本着生无可恋表情的康纳趁着这个机会拉着你往旁边躲了几步，他重新把你嵌进他的怀抱，嘴角扬起了漂亮又自豪的笑容：“爸爸，副队长，你们冷静一点，看我可爱的未婚妻！”  
“……爸爸？！”这是你的声音。  
“……未婚妻？！”这是汉克老爹的声音。

9.  
两位老父亲在饭桌旁开始纯粹的搏击，几十年不专心正业，但是猎人副业做得风生水起的副队长对上没打算认真的人形成年黑龙，两个人也算是斗得旗鼓相当。  
他们一边从走廊一路打到了客厅，然后安德森副队长被卡姆斯基先生气得从花瓶背后一把摸出了火铳，往桌子上“啪”地一放：“有本事来赌命呀垃圾！”  
你感觉到康纳抱着你的手一紧：“……副队长什么时候又把这东西藏进来的？”  
“没事的吗？”看着副队长拿枪往自己头上顶去，你有点紧张地与康纳对视上，他的眼神里只有最多的是无奈，再加上少许的不满与疑惑，唯独就是没有焦虑。  
“你不用担心的，”他亲了亲你的嘴角，“只要副队长不把所有的枪数都用在自己身上，最后子儿肯定是打在爸爸头上的。”  
他越说就越是开心，甚至萤蓝的光圈都开始旋转起来，就像是在对你分享一个秘密一样，他把嘴唇蹭到了你的耳边，轻轻的气息伴随稍显稚嫩的声音撩动你的鬓发：“我一直都觉得汉克是幸运女神的宠儿，他是我见过……唯一能够真正向死而生的人类，”他的声音低落下去，又渐渐地涨潮，“不过现在已经好了，可能是我拖累了汉克的脚步吧，他现在可没有办法动不动就想着去和死亡女神学会了。”  
他这么说着的时候，机械组件摩擦出的响声连续从耳边划过三下，你下意识往康纳怀里倚靠过去，又抬头向响声的方向看去。  
“作为一条龙你这样畏缩可真是丢了种族的脸啊卡姆斯基，”汉克把枪向卡姆斯基递了递，但对方并没有接过，“来啊，难道要我开枪打你吗？”  
卡姆斯基斜了他一眼，整个人向后摊在了椅子上。  
“哦你这个该死的黑龙……我不是在说你康纳。”金属的子弹螺旋着和卡姆斯基的额头接触，然后扁扁的掉落在地上，汉克把枪随手一扔，大步地走到了康纳的面前。  
“康纳，她是个公主，我知道你的种族并不需要担心王室的势力但是……她也是个人类，也许你们并不合适，你总应该多想想，而不是直接将她带到你的地盘，这样对你和她都不合适。”他似乎想要去拍拍康纳的肩膀，或是搂住他的肩膀和他讲道理，但鉴于待在康纳怀里的你的存在，汉克最终只叹了口气，揉了揉他的头发。  
在他的话语下，康纳低下了头。  
“康纳……？”你轻轻地叫他的名字。  
黄圈又慢慢恢复成蓝色，康纳将他的十指在你的腰间交叉，你只能看见他微扬的下颌线：“我很确定，副队长。”  
“如果你拿走我所有的硬币，我会对你生气很久，但是仅此而已；如果你让我放弃她的话，副队长……”  
“就像是你失去了最重要的人那个时候一样，我想我会有同样的感受。”  
他在用撕裂对方伤口的方式来宣告对你的情感，你抓紧了他的手，虽然看不见，但是你知道他的眼神必定是透着坚定与沉稳的，像是他青年形态时一样，不是步步紧逼的强迫，却没人可以改变他的想法。  
“康纳，你这个该死的……”安德森副队长明显被气得不轻，他在自己的腰间摸索了几下，大概是在找惯用的剑或是枪什么的，然而他全身上下也就只有一件浴袍了。  
“嘿嘿老伙计别瞎折腾了，娶个公主老婆难道不好吗，走吧走吧让他们年轻人自己解决这件事情。”卡姆斯基先生从椅子上做了起来，拐着汉克的肩膀往外走去，黑龙真正的力量想要挟持一个人类还是很简单的，“来吧，听说你最近新搜集了几瓶好酒？”  
“别肖想我的酒你这条垃圾龙，嘿别用力，衣服要掉下来了！”  
“别管这个了，我已经等不及去见我的大朋友相扑了。”  
“你要对我的狗做什么你这该死的……”  
两位父亲的声音很快远去，你环着康纳的脖子与他对视，少年的身形渐渐地抽条生长，眼眸也从清澈的浅棕变成清冷的浅蓝，有流淌着的浓重虚影从他的身后延伸而出。  
青年龙的怀抱更加的宽阔，你被他提了起来，换成面对面的坐姿，在那双眼里你看到的是浓重的疑惑：“公主……什么是【哔——】养的【哔——】，还有'你这个【哔——】的坏家伙'？”  
他说的话听上去太耳熟，事实上，在这一天里你从两位爸爸的争吵中几乎要听到头疼，不过……“你只接收到了这些吗康纳？”  
他的光圈转了转：“嗯，每一次安德森副队长来的时候就会接收到这个，还有的时候能接收到其他的信息，比如【哔——】还有……”  
“别说了，”你用指头压住他冰凉的双唇，“别去在乎它们了，什么意义都没有的，好吗？”  
“……那我说其他的，”他轻吻了你的鼻尖，神色中满是认真，“无论是怎样的我，说的都是认真的，我的公主，你比硬币还要重要。”  
“还有一件事，”作为虚影的龙形甩了甩尾巴，“我得去为自己申请一个正式名分了我的公主。”

10.  
很久很久以前，遥远的大陆上有一个国家名叫底特律，国家的首都是和平又繁荣的耶利哥，年轻帅气的马库斯国王带着他的王后和大臣们一起，在城中心的广场上迎回了被黑龙叼走的公主和她的……黑龙未婚夫。  
成熟了几分的公主拥抱了她的国王养父和温柔的王后，因此导致赛门王后漂亮的外套上蹭上了来自国王身上没来得及清洗的油彩。  
他看了眼养女，无奈地摇了摇头，算是原谅了她许久未见后的这个小小玩笑，而把这个瑕疵记下了伴侣的身上。  
被强行坑了一把的国王无辜地皱起眉头，选择提起下一个话题：“你真的要选择一条龙吗，我的公主？”  
“为什么不呢。”你平静地回答了这句话，“只要我觉得他好，那么无论性别，无论种族，也无论寿命，最后我所确定的冠冕都会落在他的头上的。”  
你隐约能够察觉马库斯国王的担忧何在，但有时候反倒是这些看上去重要的东西是不太重要的，情感之所以为情感，就在乎它将两个了无前缘的生物连在一起，只要它时刻不消散殆尽，就总归是让人放不下的。  
“那么辈分呢？”你的养父这么问你。  
你感觉到康纳握着你的手微微收紧几分。  
“按照我，康纳和卡姆斯基的关系来看，我和他是兄弟，我的公主，你甚至可以叫他一声叔叔都是合理的。”  
“但按照我，汉克和卡尔先生的关系来说，我就应该叫你一声叔叔了，汉克可是很尊敬卡尔先生的。”  
卡尔老先生是马库斯国王的养父，他在他的身边被当作亲生儿子一样养大，直到马库斯成为了国王，他和卡尔的关系也是一如既往的亲密无间，你偶尔还能够看到马库斯陪着卡尔去郊外踏青，一起探讨关于绘画的奥秘。  
的确，凭借卡尔在国家中的崇高地位，将汉克老爹称为他的晚辈也是可以被接受的，只不过……  
“我认为你一辈子都不会放下所谓龙族的尊严去降低自己的身份的，康纳。”马库斯挑眉微笑道。  
“但妥协偶尔是一个既定的结果。”身后蔓延出的虚影被康纳安抚了下去，他湛蓝的双眼与马库斯对视，其中全是志在必得。  
“而且我也不可能叫你叔叔不是吗，再说，龙族可没有妻子的父亲必定是长辈这个规矩。”他条理清楚地反驳了马库斯的玩笑，“我要先带公主回去，等过一段时间再回来准备婚礼。”  
“是去邀请族群里的龙吗？”马库斯问道。  
“不。”康纳把你的手放在了悄悄从阴影里伸出的龙爪子里，“有些……其他的事情要做。”  
遮天蔽日的阴影在你的面前展开，高大的黑龙眨了眨它棕色的眼眸，示意你攀上它的脊背，它黑色的鳞片在阳光下闪耀着璀璨的光芒，被鳞片包裹着的肌理流畅而又线条优美。  
“康纳，”在它将要展翅的时候，马库斯国王的声音从后面传来，“你真的还是不考虑免费的事情吗？”  
“你休想！”黑龙的声音在拔高声调后透露出些许少年般的稚嫩，“别想让高贵的龙族任劳任怨地去为人类干活！”  
“可你总是在一点点的妥协，康纳。”你回头，似乎看到了马库斯给你的一个眼神……又或者没有？  
在黑龙的后背上是一个很奇妙的感觉，它会分出淡淡的像是影子一样的黑色雾气笼罩着你，从而使高空冰冷的寒风没办法再夺走你身上的热度。  
康纳总是这样在不经意之间留下温柔，无论是怎样的他，说话是别扭还是冷静又或者带着撒娇的意味，850岁的黑龙有着他独特的魅力，在龙族里稍显得青涩，而又比纯粹的人类更为醇厚。  
“康纳，”你把头倚靠在它两角之间细腻的鳞片上，轻轻呼唤它的名字，“我究竟喜欢你什么呢？”  
它没有说话，但你能敏锐地感觉到无言中透出的不满与委屈。  
“是了……因为没什么地方是我不喜欢的呀。”  
你这么定下了结论。


End file.
